mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 461: All Rise!
"All Rise!" was originally released May 28, 2019. Description On today's episode, we spend a while getting PUMPED for all the GREAT new television shows we'll get to watch this year, then introduce our backdoor pilot for a food delivery brand that can transform into a bazooka-wielding beast-monster. Hollywood, you know how to reach us. Suggested talking points: Pilot Season 2019, Cool Forklift Stunts, Three-Fight Deal, Beastmates, Dantown, War Gunk, Noise Funk Outline 0:45 – Intro. It's pilot season. The boys are excited about TV. Throughout the show they try to guess which pilots got ordered to series. 16:57 – Hello, brothers! I work as a forklift driver in a small warehouse for a local company that sells books on the internet. Our company is big on safety, and urges any employee who observes unsafe behavior to report it immediately. A few days ago, I observed one of my managers, who also happens to be our company's safety officer, hauling ass through the warehouse on a forklift and whipping around blind corners like there was no tomorrow. Was this some sort of test to see if I would report him, or did I do the right thing in not being a narc?–The Forklift and the Furious in Utah 21:51 – Y – Sent in by Mike, from Yahoo Answers user Carlos, who asks: I missed a fight at school and I can't get them to fight again, what do I do? The one day I'm sick and had to miss school, my friend got in a fight. I tried everything to get them to fight again. I made a fake facebook account pretending to be he guy he fought and started sending him messages talking shit. I tried bringing up the fight every day at school, tried spreading rumors about the other person talking shit, and no matter what I do, they won't fight again. It's bullshit that I didn't get to see it in person, I only got to see the video. 28:43 – MZ – Sponsored by ZipRecruiter, Postmates. Advertisement for Aloe. 35:06 – I was recently invited to a birthday party for a good friend of mine. On the invitation there was a little note that said "your presence is our present". While this normally wouldn't be an issue, as it takes away the burden of wondering what to get them, this particular person's invite poses a problem. The last time I went to a party of theirs, a Christmas party where they put "your presence is our present" on the invite, literally everyone but me brought a Christmas gift to the host. What do I do? Should I ignore the note and buy them a gift they might like, or should I abide by the note and risk being the only person to show up empty-handed and look like a total jackass? – Puzzled Partygoer 35:46 – I work in an office in downtown Manhattan that's situated between several popular tourist attractions–the stock exchange, World Trade Center, Federal Hall, etc. Whenever I leave my office for lunch, the area is flooded with tourists taking photos. I feel really guilty when I walk in front of a camera and inadvertently ruin a picture, but it is virtually impossible to avoid doing so. How can I ensure that I don't ruin the photo of a nice family visiting the big city while simply trying to eat my burrito? Is there a way that my unintentional photobombing could improve their vacation? – Brian 40:22 – Y – Sent in by Esther, from Yahoo Answers user Bubby, who asks: Did soldiers in the American Revolution ever take off their shirts/coats off during battles? They must have gotten all sweaty and hot fighting in the heat all day in those heavy garments, especially the redcoats, or was it against the rules? 42:58 – My housemate's dad is going to be crashing at our house for a few days while my housemate is in Mexico. He's visited a couple times so we know him okay. Here's the thing: This man has recently gotten into making DIY music videos for himself and asked us to give feedback. Literally had us sit down as a house, watch the music video with him, and asked us to go around and be honest about what we thought. Thankfully the music video wasn't terrible, but it's clearly DIY–mostly shots of his face at different angles wearing sunglasses, while he sings and plays guitar. It's been about six months, so there's a chance he'll do it again–he's been working on a full-length album–and we won't have his daughter there as a buffer to gauge how much honest feedback to give this man. Brothers, what would you do if your friend's dad who you didn't know super well asked for feedback on his music video? – Nervous about Notes in Seattle 54:15 – Housekeeping 56:29 – FY – Sent in by a couple folks, from Yahoo Answers user Nana, who asks: How many Whoppers can YOU eat? Category:Episodes